Muero por Mu o por Muriel?
by Viok
Summary: Su llegada al Santuario guarda un motivo.¿Qué sucede cuando lo q siempre deseaste lo encuentras pero ya es demasiado tarde? El odio en sus ojos la delata.El rencor es su unico movil. Y los celos le arrebatan el entendimiento.[Fic q contiene Hetero y Yaoi]
1. Aquella carta

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y la historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenence, le pertenecen y es propiedad del Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes e historias que no son de la serie Saint Seiya, SÍ me pertenecen y son propiedad mía.

Esta historia fue echa con un fin de entretencion para mi mente media extraña, sin ningun tipo de fin de lucro, ni nada parecido.

Es el primer fic que hice, y pues, me he animado a subirlo a FFnet, porque pienso continuar la historia, ya que la deje en abandono en donde la publique, pero es que no era el lugar indicado de publicarla.

Advierto: Que, esta historia contiene algo de Yaoi y también de Hetero. Así que estimado lector, ya esta advertido de lo que encontrará por aqui U Contiene ambos generos, hasta donde escribi, aunque ciertamente prima más lo hetero que lo yaoi... aunq no parezca, jeje.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Muero por Mu… o por Muriel?**

**Primer Capitulo: _"Aquella carta"_**

Mu estaba sentado en las escalinatas que se encontraban en la entrada de su casa de Aries, simplemente observando el paisaje. En esa época del año, el Santuario hervía de tanto calor, era un verano demasiado caluroso para el Caballero de Aries, que no se acostumbraba, a pesar de los años que llevaba allí, a esa estación que nunca había tenido antes en su tierra natal.

Suspiro nuevamente y sin que le quedara otra opción, se desato la cinta de su camisa y la abrió para que se refrescara, aun así no dejaba de lamentarse del clima. Después de suspirar por enésima vez, se amarro con una coleta sus hermosos cabellos lilas que caían lacios sobre su espalda. En ese momento se le acerco por detrás una sombra grande y musculosa que le dijo:

- ¿No te parece divino el sol?

- Hola Alde, parece que disfrutas mucho los veranos del Santuario -respondió Mu, mientras agitaba su mano tratando de abanicarse con ellas.

- Pues estoy acostumbrado desde niño, pues Brasil es caluroso… -dijo orgulloso el gran caballero de Tauro que llevaba el torso desnudo.

- Lo sé Alde, pero yo aún no logro acostumbrarme -se quejo Mu.

En ese momento llego uno de los guardias del Santuario, interrumpió cortésmente la platica entre los caballeros para entregarle una carta a Mu; acababa de llegar, y afuera del sobre, con letras grandes y rojas, decía "urgente", así que después de entregar la carta, el guardia se retiro.

- Mu¿Acaso son problemas? -pregunto Aldebarán con tono de preocupación.

- No lo creo Alde, no lo creo -respondió el hermoso lemuriano intrigado por el contenido de la misiva.

Abrió el sobre, extrajo de el una hoja de color rosa claro, empezó a leer detenida y atentamente el mensaje. Había momentos en que fruncía el ceño levemente, y había otros en los que lo hacia con mayor fuerza. También había párrafos que lo hacían sonreír dulcemente, y esto causo mucha intriga en el Caballero de Tauro, que no entendía, ni sabia que era lo que tanto decía aquella carta que lograba cambiar de estado de animo, de un momento a otro, a su mejor amigo.

Finalmente, acabada de leerla, Mu soltó una sonrisa satisfecha y se le iluminaron los ojos levemente, después volvió a levantar el sobre para ver el remitente y se mordió el labio inferior como jugando. Aldebarán lo miraba atentamente y sintió que ya no podía soportar más la curiosidad, por ello lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

- ¿Pero que dice esa carta, para que sonrías tanto?

Mu tan solo alzo la mirada y le quedo viendo mientras sonreía tan dulcemente. Luego dio un leve suspiro y volvió a morderse el labio inferior, a lo que su mejor amigo se quedo extrañado.

- Si es algo personal, entenderé que no quieras… -se disculpo el caballero.

- No, no es eso -le corto, antes de que terminara la frase- simplemente que… -titubeando- …estoy feliz…

- Y se puede saber de que…? -pregunto Alde curioso

- Esta carta es de… un familiar -dijo titubeante, para luego sonreír por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente- que va a venir de visita al Santuario a verme…

- ¿En serio? -respondió Aldebarán entusiasmado y alegre por su amigo- pero no crees que al Patriarca le disguste que tengas visitas en el Santuario -añadió preocupado- tu sabes que a él no le gusta que entre alguien ajeno al Santuario porque…

- No, no lo creo -le interrumpió nuevamente- creo que esta visita le agradara a él también.

Y Mu sonrió emocionado por la visita que pronto llegaría…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Habrá cambiado mucho?

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y la historia de Saint Seiya no me pertenence, le pertenecen y es propiedad del Sr. Masami Kurumada, la Toei y Cía.

Los personajes e historias que no son de la serie Saint Seiya, SÍ me pertenecen y son propiedad mía.

Esta historia fue echa con un fin de entretencion para mi mente media extraña, sin ningun tipo de fin de lucro, ni nada parecido.

* * *

**  
Segundo Capitulo: _"¿Habrá cambiado mucho?"_**

- ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

- Pues, bueno, yo ya lo sabia, también me llego una carta avisándome de su llegada -dijo en tono inconforme.

- Pero parece que no le agradara su llegada -pregunto Mu visiblemente fastidiado por la respuesta que le habían dado- ¿Es que acaso no esta feliz con la visita?

- No es eso,…solo…que no me lo esperaba -respondió Shion mientras movía sus cabellos al compás de su rostro que giraba para mirar a su discípulo que no dejaba de observarlo con una mirada inquisidora.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no le ve… -comento Mu tristemente al recordar que el tampoco había visto en mucho tiempo a aquella persona de la cual hablaban.

- Lo sé, es mucho tiempo -agrego el Patriarca pensativo- pero es muy extraño que venga hasta el Santuario para vernos, y más aún que nos envié una carta avisándonos de su llegada.

- Maestro… tal vez es para que usted de la orden a los guardias del Santuario y que no le imposibiliten la entrada al llegar -dijo el ariano insistente para que su maestro dejara de cuestionar la carta que tenia entre sus manos.

- Tienes razón, querido discípulo, sé a lo que quieres llegar -respondió en tono comprensivo, tratando de calmar la insistencia del Caballero de Aries- no pienses en ningún momento que no deseo que venga, creeme… mi corazón esta contento de su llegada, pero a la vez intrigado.

Shion no estaba del todo seguro de la decisión de esa persona de venir al Santuario, algo lo hacia dudar, pero sus dudas las desvanecía un corazón nostálgico lleno de amor y ternura que le inspiraba aquella persona, pero aun así su mente no alejaba la posibilidad de que algo raro había en esa visita.

Pero a pesar de ello, se dejo de cuestionamientos, y decidió que su corazón junto con sus recuerdos hablaran y sintieran.

- Lo siento Mu, me he dejado llevar por mis dudas infundadas -dijo apenado por su actitud, mientras hacia una pausa para pensar detenidamente y luego agregó- no te preocupes tendré todo listo para su llegada -entusiasmándose con la idea- es más, desde hoy les avisare a los guardias del Santuario de nuestra visita.

Mu asintió la cabeza con satisfacción. Su maestro por fin había entendido que no había porque preocuparse de aquella visita, pero aun así sintió algo extraño en los pensamientos de Shion, no lo sabia con exactitud, pues la mente del Patriarca era demasiado superior a la de él para tratar de leerla, por lo que solo podía percibir ciertas cosas.

Ante esto, el caballero de Aries se despidió cordialmente y se retiro para ir a su templo, ya que mas tarde iría donde los guardias del Santuario a avisarles de la orden del Patriarca.

Pero de momento necesitaba ir a pensar a su casa, algo no le había agradado en la actitud de su maestro y aunque nunca antes había dudado de él, (salvo cuando fue resucitado por Hades y dizque quería la cabeza de Athena) esta vez no le cuadraban bien las cosas.

_"Como es posible que no este alegre, es que acaso tanto ha cambiado que no siente felicidad por esta visita…"_ pensó.

_"Tal vez y tenga razón,… es extraño que venga, pero debe ser porque nos extraña demasiado, hace tanto que no nos ve"_ se dijo para si mismo tratando de justificar a su querido maestro.

_"Son demasiados años"_ murmuro. _"¿Habrá cambiado mucho?" _se preguntó, para luego responderse _"temo que no, y eso de seguro causara conflictos"_

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... 


End file.
